The Doctor Sings
by BarbMacK
Summary: One Shot - The Doctor finds himself singing Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers, Al Jarreau according to prompt link Not what you expect! More explanation inside


**Hey all, okay I've been reading a fair few fics posted on various LJs over last week, and a fair few of them were based off picture prompts, so I thought I'd give it a go, and even followed the sample header!! (Thought the link doesn't look as pretty here as it does there) Enjoy :)**

**Title:  **The Doctor Sings

**Author: **Me!

 **Rating: **If you can watch Dr Who, I'm pretty sure you'll survive this ficlette :p

 **Warnings: **Umm...extreme corn with a dash of cheese (gotta love cheesy corn!)

 **Characters/Pairings: **Rose & Ten

 **Prompt: **community./timeandchips/ March Prompt Table, #21 (which is actually a Song Prompt rather than picture...but whose being pedantic?

 **Beta(s): **Scarily enough, none...always a worry

 **Summary: **The Doctor finds himself singing Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers, Al Jarreau (according to prompt link) Not what you expect!!

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone," the Doctor sang sadly. " It's not warm when she's away," he continued as he drew his coat more tightly around him. " Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long...any time she goes away," he held the note longer than needed, and was surprised when a passer by through a few coins at his feet.

He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Rose. "Honestly, I was only in the ladies for two minutes! This new regeneration of yours needs to learn some patience," she told him as she linked arms with him and they continued on their way down the markets.

"Just felt a bit musical...ooh like maybe our next stop can be in the past, and _then_ I can sing that one...you know," he paused as he took a deep breath before singing, rather loudly and slightly higher than Rose would have thought him capable, "If only I could turn back time."

Rose stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Don't think the point of the song was time travel Doctor," she told him, before scrunching her nose and pulling her hand away, wiping it on her jeans. "Do you mind?"

"Yes actually," he replied, scrunching his own nose. "You really shouldn't have used the soap."

"Personal hygiene not high on your list then?" she asked, raising a brow.

He glared half-heartedly at her. "Not when it tastes that bad!" he replied before licking the palm of his own hand as though trying to get rid of the taste, then extended his other hand out to her. "See, taste how much better the TARDIS soap tastes," he said, waving his hand under her nose.

"I'll be right fanks," she told him as she swatted his hand away.

"Suit yourself. Ooh, how about that other one. If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands," he sang, giving her a huge smile as he clapped his hands, his smile growing as she smiled back at him.

"Oh I know that one," she replied excitedly. "If you're about to kill your designated driver clap your hands," she clapped her hands twice enthusiastically, her grin growing as his face went sombre. "If you're about to kill your designated driver clap your hands," she continued, clapping her hands once more. "If you plan on killing him if he doesn't stop singing, and you're pretty sure the courts will find you innocent, if your about to kill your designated driver clap your hands," she ended, clapping her hands once more.

He sniffed, looking away from her. "Not a very nice version of the song," he grumbled, though he softened a bit when she wrapped both her arms around his one again. As they headed back towards the TARDIS, he started humming another tune.

"Can you whistle Doctor?" she asked innocently.

He frowned. "Don't know, haven't tried it with this body yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because you can't hum," she replied, laughing as she darted into the TARDIS.

He let the door shut behind her before continuing the song he'd been humming. "Soooooo," he sand out loudly, stunning many of the surrounding people. "Cupid, draw back your bow and let your arrow flow straight to my lover's hearth for me," he sang, looking at the doors forlornly, before pasting on a smile and stepping inside, wondering if he could impress her with New Earth.


End file.
